Relationship between Scanlan and Vex'ahlia
Vex and Scanlan had a humorous but friendly relationship for the most part, with Vex even considerring Scanlan to be a sort of father figure. However, their relationship did have its bumps, most notably when it came to Trinket. The bard thought the bear was useless and advocated for him to be left behind multiple times, all of which were met with Vex either becoming angry or outright ignoring him. When Vex died in the Raven Queen's tomb, Scanlan mostly stood back and watched during the ritual to bring her back. However, as soon as she was revived, he quietly walked up to her and handed her money, obviously upset over her death and glad that she was alive again. After stealing Gern Blanston's flying broom and being unable to get it to work, Vex turned to Scanlan for help because of his arcane knowledge. Vex jokingly "seduced" him to get his help, and Scanlan invited her up to his room in the mansion where she found servants playing music for them. From there, she revealed she stole the broom and Scanlan expressed disappointment in her actions, something Vex admitted she felt guilty about. Scanlan agreed to help her in return for an unspecified favor in the future. Vex agreed, and he assisted her in finding the magic word to make it fly. He would later call in this favor, getting her a black, pointed hat that she had to wear while flying. In Ank'Harel, Scanlan was swindled out of an enormous amount of money in his quest for fusaka. This revelation caused him to become incredibly upset. Vex's perception allowed her to notice her friend's agitation and she talked to him about it, and when she found out what happened she promised him that she wouldn't tell anyone. When Scanlan died for the second time, Vex dropped everything to help. She teleported to Kymal with the help of Eskil Ryndarien in order to send Scanlan's daughter Kaylie to Whitestone. When she found the younger woman was hesitant to go, Vex poured her heart out to Kaylie about her own broken relationship with her father and told her that she should pursue the relationship with her father, since she's lucky enough to have one who's interested in her. Kaylie eventually agreed, and Vex spent the night alone in a city she didn't know, unsure of Scanlan's fate. Midway through the night, Allura contacted her about the ritual's success and Vex ran downstairs in the tavern she was staying in, screamed about how Scanlan was alive, and bought expensive alcohol to celebrate, even getting Trinket a bowl of ale. Vex's happiness didn't last, however, as when Scanlan awoke from his comatose-like state he became furious that she brought Kaylie, blaming her and the rest of Vox Machina for ruining his chances for a relationship with her. Scanlan then turned on his friends as a whole, at one point even saying that they only went to the Feywild to fix her and Vax's daddy issues. Vex angrily insisted that they all cared about him but he rebuffed them. Eventually, Vex yelled at Scanlan that he should go talk to Kaylie and treat her like a daughter instead of like a sacred object. Scanlan relented and agreed to talk to Kaylie, deciding that he should've been with her in the first place. Scanlan then left the group to travel with Kaylie. Vex angrily cursed the fact that he didn't tell them anything about his life, then turned around and cursed the fact that they didn't ask either. After Scanlan left, Vex stopped wearing the hat he gave her while she flew, a sign of their broken friendship. A year later, during the group's meeting with "The Meat Man," Vex was the first to see through Scanlan's disguise, and successfully unmasked him in private. Vex was overjoyed to see Scanlan again, and was the first amongst Vox Machina to immediately welcome him back into the fold with open arms. However, the rest of the group, most notably Pike, Grog, and Percy, were not so welcoming. Over the course of the next few days, Vex played an instrumental role in helping Scanlan mend the bridges between him and the rest of the party. While she largely allowed Percy to process things in his own way, Vex pushed Scanlan to apologize for the way he left things with Pike and Grog, despite him being afraid of confronting them. Later, Vex would speak to Pike and push her to make sure she didn't leave anything unsaid about her feelings towards Scanlan, in case she never got another chance. The next day, Scanlan would apologize once again to Pike and Grog, finally clearing the air and making amends between the former best friends. Later, during Vox Machina's quest to obtain the blessings of the Gods, Vex and Scanlan would prove to be instrumental in both of their tests. When Vex began Pelor's trial, Scanlan used his True Polymorph to turn her into a Red Dragon, which helped Vex to ascend to the top of Pelor's tower and complete the trial. Later, when Scanlan took Ioun's trial, Vex carried Scanlan through the library on her broom, which provided him just enough speed to complete Ioun's trial on time. Just before Vox Machina's final battle against Vecna, Vex pulled out the hat Scanlan had given her, for one last ride. The two closed out the campaign closer friends than they had ever been before. References Art: Category:Relationships